oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Andraste
Andraste is the first mate of the … having the second most authority of the crew, second only to the World Serpent himself. She is an incredibly skilled combatant being able to match up favorably with many warriors across the Sea. She fashions herself in the image of the knights of old, despite her haughtiness and boastfulness implying otherwise. She joined Auberons crew despite the fact that she bested him in a contest of pure swordsmanship agreeing to be his teacher on the condition that she would also be appointed first mate. Appearance Andraste is a small framed woman, who is most often seen wearing her hulking silver armor and helm, as such many outside of her crew have ever seen her actual face thus many assume her gender to be male, resulting her in anger. When she in not wearing her armor she is often seen in shorts and a tee shirt, as she states that wearing armor consistently is rather uncomfortable. Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Very few are able to claim the title of grandmaster in a discipline of combat, and yet that is exactly what Andraste has done with a sword. Her swordsmanship prowess put her on an elite plane amongst the worlds greatest swordsman. Able to effortless cut down countless warriors of the sea, Andraste has earned herself the reputation of a brutal warrior, who fights for the sole purpose of destroying ever trace of her enemies. Her style of swordplay is quite contradictory to her status as a knight, she is incredibly aggressive and barbaric, always pushing the pace and rarely ever in a defensive position. While this style of swordsmanship is often perceived as highly reckless and dangerous it is also very beneficial, for Andraste admittedly thinks very little in battle, instead choosing to react and let her natural instincts take over for her when she fights. This leaves her with a single focus, destroy those who threaten her, the Fae, or anyone who threatens what they believe in and are fighting for. Andraste is capable of embedding her will into Clarent which allows her to generate truly powerful arcs of energy with her slashes, capable of rending that in its way to ruble, a hollow shell of what once stood before. While the full extent of her will is as of yet to be determined, it is incredibly potent as she is capable of craving through nearly anything not imbued with haki or seastone as if it was butter and her sword a hot knife. What this means that underestimating the first mate of the Fae Pirates will most certainly result in a death and it will not be Andraste who perishes, but the fool who overlooked the knight. Equipment Clarent History Andraste was born into the royal family of the Kingdom of Ascalon in which she was trained as in knight in both the ways of the sword and politics. She first held a sword as the age of four and was forced by her father to spar day in and day out for the vast Majority of her life. This forced training had two effects upon her life, the first and most notable was that she rather quickly become an incredibly skilled and famed knight within the kingdom and her fame soon began to spread to the rest of the world, attracting the attention of the being known as Jormungandr. Her skill would continue to grow until it was apparent that as far as knights were concerned the woman was unrivaled. Being a woman however proved to be un-beneficiary as there were men who believed that despite her near flawless combat abilities she would never be fit to rule or lead the knights. This caused her to almost constantly cover her face with her helm during mission and sparing, never letting those that she bested know that she was in fact a woman, it also lead to her hating the term woman with a burning passion as she continued to become even more filled with rage as she grew older. The fires of rage inside her where also aimed at her father, who never showed her any support and always demand that she do better, despite the fact that she was already both the best warrior at his disposal as well as his best politician. The rage came to a boil over when the man the dared refer to himself as her father, Refused to give her the Kingdom’s prized sword know as “clarent” the sword that was supposed to be in the possession of the head of the Knights, the title that Andraste had held for some two years up until that point, her Father instead stored the blade inside the kingdoms vault where it was to sit until a worthy knight would claim it. This betrayal pushed Andraste to her breaking point, as she killed her father in his sleep before breaking into the vault and stealing the legendary sword for herself and then fleeing the country she had grown to hate. As a direct result of her actions Ascalon was left without a Monarch to rule and quickly fell to ruin, earning Andraste the epithet “The Fall of Ascalon” Bounty